


A New Addition

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Vaughn, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Torgue, top hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo and Torgue invite Vaughn to a night of fun.
Relationships: Hugo/Torgue/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of day 08.

Hugo had only worked with Vaughn a few times, but it had been enough to get him thinking of the accountant. He pictured Vaughn under him and Torgue and knew that he would not get the man out of his system easily. He’d done a little flirting with Vaughn, testing the waters and found it to be good.

“THAT HIM?” Torgue asked, towering over Hugo and handing him his drink.

“Yes.”

“WHAT’S THE PLAN?”

“I… I guess just see if he’s interested?”

Torgue grinned. “PERFECT! LET’S F*CKIN’ DO THIS! HE’S F*CKIN’ CUTE!” He took Hugo’s hand and pulled him across the bar, over the dance area and to the booth where Vaughn sat, looking over something on his ECHO pad.

“You cannot tell me you’re working,” Hugo said, sliding into the table across him.

Vaughn looked up, eyes wide, cheeks beginning to flush. “Oh… I didn’t realize you- uh… Anyone from work came here…”

“We normally don’t, but thought we’d try it out. This is my partner, Torgue.”

“HEY! I’VE HEARD A LOT ABOUT YOU!” Torgue slid next to Hugo, extending his hand.

Vaughn’s eyes widened. “Like Mister Torgue?”

He took the hand and let Torgue shake it. “THAT’S RIGHT! D*MN YOU’RE CUTER IN PERSON!”

Hugo laughed. He could always count on Torgue to get right to the point.

Vaughn’s face reddened around his glasses. “Oh…” His mouth curved a little and they both caught it.

Hugo leaned across the table. “Would you like to get out of here with us?”

Vaughn’s eyes widened. “You want…” He grabbed his drink and chugged the rest of it, the hard liquor making him cough. “Okay.”

“HA!” Torgue drained his, too, standing up to let Hugo out.

Smirking wide, Hugo followed the rest.

* * *

Torgue held Vaughn in his lap on the couch while Hugo got them more drinks. He kissed over Vaughn, large hands massaging his thigh. Vaughn squirmed, face turning red as his arousal was becoming noticeable.

The palm of Torgue’s hand rubbed dangerously close to it. “There we go! Nice and relaxed! You know, Hugo’s been talking about you for a long time! He’s going to be so happy to have you finally join us!”

“You better not have started without me,” Hugo called. He came into the room, frowning.

“Just getting him warmed up!” Torgue sat back into the couch, resting his arms on the back. Vaughn sat awkwardly, unsure what to do. He took the drink from Hugo, sipping it.

Hugo handed one to Torgue and then sipped his, kneeling on the couch behind Vaughn to kiss his neck and wind his arms around his middle. “I hope you don’t mind that Torgue and I share our interests?”

Vaughn’s breath was shallow. He swallowed. “N-no…”

“Good, cause I think he wants you as much as I do.”

Vaughn looked at Torgue, large and spread out on the couch, his lap warm and sturdy. He felt his body heat at the prospect that not only did one person desire him, but two people and one of them was renown.

He gasped when Hugo’s hand rubbed over his crotch. “You did get him warmed up.” They watched Vaughn buck against his hand. “I think you’re ready.”

Hugo left the room. Torgue moved, guiding Vaughn to stand and remove clothes. Vaughn’s brain was overwhelmed with excitement that he just copied what Torgue was doing and found himself naked.

“WHEW! HUGO YOU GOTTA SEE VAUGHN!” Torgue smiled wide. “HE’S F*CKIN’ BUFF!”

Not for the last time that night, Vaughn’s face turned a dark red. “I… I go to the gym…”

“I CAN SEE THAT!” Torgue laughed and sat back on the couch, lounging, sprawled out. He patted his lap. “Come here.”

It sent a shiver through Vaughn, the reality of what he was about to do. When Torgue held out his hand, Vaughn took it, letting the older man turn him around so he sat with his back against him.

He placed his cock against Vaughn’s. “I think Hugo will like this when he comes out, don’t you?” Torgue’s voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Vaughn nodded, unsure where his hands should go. Torgue took them in his and brought them to his lips to kiss. Hugo came out, naked with a bottle of lube. His smile widened as he looked upon the two. Vaughn sprawled on Torgue’s lap, head turned to kiss him, Torque’s large hand resting on his thigh.

Hugo knelt in front of them and began to lube up Torgue’s cock, loving how the man rocked in his hand. He pulled Vaughn’s dick into his mouth, moaning when Vaughn hissed and wriggled in Torgue’s lap.

Straightening, Hugo let Torgue work his cock into Vaughn as he lubed himself up. Vaughn moaned, long and needy. His eyes were squeezed shut, hands clasping onto Torgue’s arms.

Hugo leaned forward and kissed Vaughn, drawing his attention. Vaughn kissed him hard, huffing with each breath. His hands wrapped around Hugo’s neck, pulling him close. He was glad to see Vaughn was enjoying this.

He pressed himself to Vaughn’s ass, stretching his hole wider.

Vaughn swore, his head falling back, letting out a loud moan. Hugo rocked into him, rubbing against Torgue’s cock. Torgue held Vaughn, bringing his arms over his head. He stayed still to let Hugo take the lead like he’d fantasized about. He kissed and sucked Vaughn’s neck, moaning loudly into his skin.

Hugo swelled with pride that he was giving the two such pleasure. He moved faster, working them up so they clung to each other, kissing desperately. Vaughn arched his body as Torgue gave small thrusts into him. Hugo let the vision burn into his memory. He leaned in to kiss Vaughn’s toned body, biting it where he could.

He knew Torgue enough to know the man was very close. He gripped Vaughn’s cock, rubbing him. As Torgue curved around Vaughn in an orgasm, Hugo fucked Vaughn hard, stroking him to an orgasm. He clenched around the two and brought Hugo to his.

They breathed for a long moment. Hugo pulled himself out of Vaughn, biting his thigh until he knew it would bruise nicely. Vaughn jumped, eyes fluttering open and hissing.

Hugo grinned at him. “That was perfect.”

Vaughn laughed shakily. “Yeah?”

“Of f*cking course!” Torgue sat up. “I think I’ll get some food going. We have things to discuss!”

“Things to discuss?” Vaughn moved slowly off Torque, resting on the couch, confused.

Hugo sat next to him, kissing him. “He means if or when we’ll do this again and what the rules will be. Torgue is all about communication.”

“Oh…” Vaughn flushed. “You’d… Want more?”

“Hell yeah.”

Vaughn smiled. “I’d like that too…”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
